


沉湎5-8

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	沉湎5-8

Chapter 5

 

克里斯醒的时候头疼欲裂，他想抬手揉揉太阳穴，却发现自己动弹不得。他用力挣了一下，感觉身后的人嘤咛一声，把他圈得更紧了。

克里斯大脑炸了。

这什么情况啊？？怎么我的小屁股上有个硬硬的东西？？？

他蹬了一下腿，发现也动不了，被另一条腿压着呢。

“别动……”耳边传来沙哑的声音，带着点似有如无的情欲。

克里斯强迫自己冷静下来，理智和回忆逐渐回归。

啊！他和里卡多睡了！这个认知一出现在他脑中，便挥之不去，就这么睡了？？？

克里斯紧张地掀开被子看了看，发现自己衣着整齐，身体没有任何异样，也回想不起任何细节，所以只是清汤寡水的睡了一觉？

那自己被抱的这么严实是怎么回事？？？

不管了，有便宜不占王八蛋。克里斯翻身回抱住里卡多，软软的卷发贴在他额头上，双唇鲜红水润，克里斯吻了上去，轻咬着柔软的唇瓣。

里卡多缓缓睁开了眼，下意识的就要推开克里斯。

克里斯抓住他的手，下身顶了两下。

“克里斯，你在做什么？你清醒点！”里卡多使劲推攘着，浑身上下传达出明确的不愿意。

克里斯也不恼，拇指指甲轻轻刮蹭了一下他蓬勃挺立着的敏感的前端，“你不想要吗？”

里卡多哆嗦了一下，嘴硬道：“我……这只是正常的晨勃反应。”

克里斯又刮了几下，“可是我想要。”

 

里卡多清澈平静的眼睛直直看着克里斯，他深不见底的眸子里满是欲望。里卡多不禁在心里叹了口气，不应该啊，不应该是现在啊。

“克里斯……”

“嗯。”就连一声闷哼，都粗重得难听。

“我喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢你呀……”克里斯抱着里卡多的手臂不断收紧，把他箍在怀里，自己的脸埋进他的颈窝，闻着里卡多身上淡淡的香味。

“我说真的，真的很喜欢你……”里卡多垂下眼，脸上带着微微的失落。

克里斯并没有瞧见。

他听见里卡多这样说，自然而然当作是他同意了接下来的动作。

 

欢愉过后，克里斯的小兄弟还插在里卡多紧致的后穴里，被子大半丢到地上，仅留了个被角半掩春光。里卡多媚眼如丝，香汗淋漓，手臂勾着克里斯的脖子，一条腿缠在他腰上，克里斯抓住里卡多的头发，在他锁骨间舔舐着。两人腿间湿漉漉的，一片狼藉，沾满了粘稠的浊液。

“吃饭……”这就是马塞洛推开门时，看见的场景。

香艳绝伦，他自信这将是此生难忘的一幕。

“？？？”克里斯看向门口，懵了。

“？？？”里卡多下意识的把头偏开躲进克里斯怀里。

“对……对不起，我……我什么都……没看见，没看见！”话音未落，马塞洛已经像风一样逃走了，连门都忘了关上。

 

克里斯把里卡多抱在怀里，细细密密的吻着他，“要去吃饭吗？”

里卡多动了一下，下身明显的痛感使他摇了摇头，“有点难受……”

克里斯笑出声，“那我去给你拿进来。”

 

马塞洛看着神清气爽的顶级富帅克里斯，觉得他与自己的好友十分般配，心里默认了这门婚事。虽然作为成年人，他不该干涉里卡多的私人生活，但他还是想保护这个单纯的朋友。

“克里斯……”马塞洛想起那个场景又莫名其妙红了脸。

“诶，早啊马塞洛。”

“早……”

“怎么啦？”克里斯笑得生机盎然，意气风发。

马塞洛吸了口气，认真的说道：“这是里卡多第一次恋爱，拜托你，一定对他好一点。”

恋爱？克里斯狐疑的琢磨着这个词。但看着马塞洛真挚的，恳切的，柔和的目光，他郑重其事的回答，“好。”

 

里卡多重新找了份工作，与克里斯公司隔了两个街区。克里斯偶尔会来里卡多家里过夜，或者邀请他去自己家，次日再送他去上班。两人心照不宣的不曾提及要确定什么，日子一天天过去，无波无澜，如果能一直这样也不错，克里斯心想。

 

Chapter 6

 

这天，里卡多加班到很晚，后天有一个重要会议，明天一早就要飞往巴黎，他拒绝了克里斯要等他下班的提议，一门心思投入到工作中。

他回到家的时候马塞洛已经睡下了，他收拾行李发现好多贴身用品都在克里斯家，于是出门往隔壁走去。

 

克里斯也刚到家，正准备开门。身后跟了个小麦肤色的妙龄女郎，穿着黑色紧身超短裙，曼妙的身材一览无遗。

里卡多瞧见了，呼吸一滞，快步走上去。

搭上克里斯的肩膀，“我过来拿东西。”

克里斯回头看见里卡多，眼里的慌乱一闪而过。不对，大家都是成年人，慌什么，稳住。

正在他不知如何答话时，里卡多又开口了。“看来我打扰你们啦，放心我拿了东西就走。”然后对着辣妹露出超大的笑容，恨不得用一口大白牙闪瞎对方，“你好。我是克里斯的弟弟，我叫里卡多。”

辣妹觉得自己移情别恋了。天啊这是什么基因啊，罗纳尔多家的人都这么妖孽吗？

“你好，我叫艾米丽。”女生也回了个礼貌的微笑。

什么十八号女配角的名字啊，笑起来怎么这么心机啊，克里斯什么眼光啊……里卡多疯狂腹诽，内心白眼翻上了天。

他脸上的笑纹丝不动，“我哥打小最疼我了，你想要跟他在一起，可得好好拉拢我喔。”搭在克里斯肩上的手一收，把他脑袋扳到自己肩上。

本来在一旁看戏的克里斯后背一凉，这情况怎么看着不对劲？

 

他把里卡多推进屋子，然后对着门外的辣妹说：“我和我弟弟有事商量，你请便好吧。”

“？？？”辣妹瞪大了眼睛看着克里斯，这突如其来的变化使她无措，她何曾被人这样拦着连门都进不去。

“太晚了你觉得打车不方便，往前走几十米有一家酒店，凑合一晚吧。”说着从包里掏出一把钱塞给她，然后关了门。

“？？？”

 

克里斯抱住里卡多，把他推到墙上，作势就要吻上去。

里卡多用力挣开他，“你就这样把人家丢在门外了？太不绅士了吧。”

“我给钱了，她又不亏。”

“你以前也这样对待女孩子的吗？”

“差不多吧，反正她们本来就是图钱。”

“那你真该反省一下自己了。”里卡多说着就往卫生间走去，迅速把自己的东西收好。

克里斯追进去，“你这是做什么？”

“我明天要出差，收拾东西呢，发现都在你家，就过来拿。”

“哦……”

气氛一时有些尴尬。

“我收好了，先回了。”里卡多对着他露出一贯温柔的，灿烂的，完美的笑容。棕色眸子在灯光下熠熠生辉，提起步子就走出去了。

好像是没生气，但为什么总觉得怪怪的？

他还是跟了出去。

一直走到里卡多家门口，十来分钟的路程，两人还是像往常一样谈笑，但克里斯就是觉得心里很不安，真是见鬼了。

 

克里斯侧躺着，搂着里卡多，手揉着他柔软的肚子，然后慢慢往下握住他半软的小兄弟。

里卡多打开他的手，“别闹，我明天还要上班。”

“你是不是不高兴啦？”克里斯小心翼翼的问道。

“嗯？为什么不高兴？”

“就……嗯……没什么……”克里斯也不知该怎么说。

“那就睡吧。”里卡多缠上克里斯，抱得紧紧的。

克里斯还想说什么，里卡多食指摁住他的唇，轻轻笑着，“快睡。”

 

克里斯醒来的时候，像往常一样长手一捞，却摸了个空。身边空荡荡的，连体温都没留下。床头贴着便利贴，他揭下来，“过几天就回来，别想我。早饭在客厅。”

他环顾四周，是里卡多的房间，有里卡多的衣物，残留着里卡多的味道。心里忽然有股说不出口的憋屈，可是明明一切正常啊。

他掏出手机，打开对话框，一行行字打了又删，几次三番下来，他颓然的把手机丢到一边，出门去吃饭了。

“嗨，克里斯，早啊。”马塞洛对克里斯出现在家里已经见怪不惊。

“早。”克里斯勉强扯出个笑容来。

 

今天的早饭很难吃。甜面包里带了点苦味，蔬菜的沙拉酱里好像有芥末，煎的火腿太咸了，牛奶的糖放太多了。克里斯看马塞洛吃得美滋滋，不禁怀疑是不是自己心情不好以至于味觉失灵。

他张了张嘴，却什么也问不出口。

罢了，凑合吃点吧。

 

里卡多每隔十分钟就看一下手机，然后失落地揣回兜里。

同事不禁打趣他——

“哟，跟女朋友吵架啦？”

“男孩子应该主动点嘛。”

“来，我教你玩游戏，女朋友哪有游戏好玩。”

……

里卡多挠挠头，“没有，你们误会了，就是一个朋友。”

同事们交换一个眼神，赤裸裸的“我明白，不解释”的意味。

正在这时，“叮——”

里卡多收到一条新消息。他扫了一眼，发现同事们都盯着他。他极力克制住自己要去翻手机的手，“嘿，内马尔，来，打游戏。”

同事们再度交换一个眼神，没跑了，公司唯一团宠里卡多恋爱实锤了。

 

“叮——叮——叮——”接二连三的消息使里卡多坐不住了，在同事们善意的注视下，他摸出手机看了看。

“今天大土豪的新助理又拖着没给我发报表，可惜我不是他上司，不然分分钟开除。”日常怼甲方的克里斯。

“前台几个小妹妹不好好工作，又在议论公司新来的小帅哥，想开除。”日常怼员工的克里斯。

“楼下新开的烤肉店发了三折券，挤死个人，什么营销套路啊，我看它迟早要完。”日常怼附近商家的克里斯。

“你到巴黎了吗？”

 

“刚到，这就要去预汇报了，等下跟你说。”

“好。”

 

Chapter 7

 

里卡多在巴黎这几天忙得焦头烂额，除了必要的工作，还有数不完的应酬，晚上回到酒店一瘫就着。

克里斯知道里卡多忙，但忙到三五天就总共回了十来条消息，他十分郁结。他的手在飞往巴黎的机票购买页再三流连，这时候一个电话进来了。

“罗纳尔多先生，那不勒斯下周有一个商界峰会开幕，主办方发了请柬，您要去吗？”

“去，当然。”

“好的，那我这就去回复他。”

挂断电话，手机又回到机票购买页，他摇摇头，不过几天没联系，怎么就这么牵肠挂肚魂牵梦萦了。他觉得里卡多也不过是把自己当成床伴，不然何以撞见自己约会还能那样云淡风轻。可是他在自己耳边轻声呢喃说爱他的样子，实在无法让克里斯说服自己那只是逢场作戏。

里卡多长得美，身材辣，有思想，性格好，迎合他，不闹腾，这不是最完美的情人吗？

为什么自己心里仍然觉得缺了点什么呢？

他近来反复纠结里卡多爱不爱他，可什么又是爱呢？

克里斯发觉自己困于这个问题已经多日，这绝不是他的作风。他收了心，手机留在办公室，下楼去散心了。

 

里卡多迟迟没有回复克里斯询问自己何时回家的消息，克里斯握着机票等在机场，去那不勒斯最短也要呆一周。

里卡多那么善解人意，应该不会责备他没空去接他吧。克里斯惴惴不安的想着，然后他意识到这种莫名其妙的忐忑完全超过了对待炮友的情感上界。什么时候开始，自己满脑子都是里卡多了？这还是那个商界叱咤风云的克里斯？？？

 

顺理成章的，里卡多回米兰那天，克里斯正在那不勒斯参加峰会开幕式，他站在机场出站口，眼里的光忽明忽暗。

里卡多打开家门，马塞洛就热情地迎了上来，眼巴巴盯着里卡多的行李箱，“有没有给我带好吃的？”

“带了，你自己翻。”

“克里斯怎么没跟你一起啊？”马塞洛一边掏出大包小包的零食，一边感觉到哪里不对。

“他工作呢，抽不开身。累死我了，我去洗漱一下。”

“哦，对了，家里的热水器坏了，不能洗澡，得委屈你一下了。我明天要去伦敦出差，我把工人师傅的电话发给你，你明天记得叫人来修。”

“好的。”

 

里卡多回到房间，跟他走的那天没什么区别，就是几天没住人，床头上落了层薄薄的灰。他走进浴室，打开了花洒。

冰凉的水滑过他的肌肤，将他身上的热气带走，头发打湿了，水珠沿着发梢，顺着脖颈流下，他看着模糊的镜子里的自己，眯了眯眼，甚好。

 

克里斯刚散会，被几个昔日好友围着叙旧，混得好的有议员有学者有企业家，个个高谈阔论，克里斯自然也不能输了气势。

正在大家口如悬河侃侃而谈之时，克里斯电话响了。

“不好意思，接个电话。”

绕了两步，走到楼梯间接起来。

 

“克里斯！你在哪？”马塞洛不等克里斯开口，就噼里啪啦说开了，“里卡多给我发了紧急消息（类似于给紧急联系人发了个事先定好的暗号），哎呀，打电话回去他没接，不知道他是什么情况，你快去我家看看吧，我现在在伦敦，真是急死我了。”

“哈？”

“他前几天在巴黎天天被灌酒，我猜可能是他生病了吧，唉，麻烦你去看看吧。如果他没事的话你跟我说一声……啊我领导来了，先不说了哈，拜拜……”

嘟嘟嘟——

克里斯举着电话，心里像被狠狠扎了一下。

他回到熟人堆，却再没有心思同他们交谈。

里卡多怎么了？生病了？他一个人在家多不安全？他会不会出意外了？比如车祸什么的？呸呸呸，不会的不会的。

克里斯找了个借口，匆匆从叙旧中脱了身。

 

“买最近一班回米兰的机票，现在就买。快快快！”

助理举着手机一脸发懵？？？

 

克里斯到里卡多家的时候，里卡多躺在床上喃喃呓语，身子缩成一团，脸颊烧得红红的，呼吸有些重，额头上一层细细密密的汗珠。

克里斯坐到床头，伸手去摸他的额头，“嘶——”真是烫的吓人。

“里卡多？”克里斯柔声唤着，却没有任何回应，“卡卡？”他贴上去又唤了一声，里卡多只是皱着眉，仍然没有回应他。

克里斯觉得情况有些严重，他用被子把人裹好，一把打横抱起走了出去。

他把人抱回了家，叫了自己的私人医生。

 

“他平时身体怎么样？”医生一边测体温一边问道。

“还挺好的吧……”克里斯迟疑着说道。

医生瞧了他攥得紧紧的拳头一眼，“他没事，普通的发烧而已，你不用太紧张。”

我没紧张，克里斯心说。

“需要给他打针吗？”医生谨慎问道。

“有什么副作用吗？”

“几乎没有。”

“那你问什么，打啊。”克里斯觉得莫名其妙，这也要问吗？？？

克里斯第一次叫他给“外人”看病，还这么紧张又敏感。这别是自己老板娘吧？医生心里乐了，没想到啊，不可一世的克里斯也有今天？？？

 

Chapter 8

 

医生打了针，开了药，又测了一次体温，差不多稳定了，人也渐渐清醒了，克里斯就把医生撵走了，只说是有问题再叫他。

医生好意提醒了一句，生着病别内射。

 

里卡多醒来听见的第一句话，“别内射。”

？？？？？？？？？？

 

克里斯见他醒了，慌忙坐到他身边，把里卡多的头枕到自己腿上，轻轻给他按着太阳穴。

“这是哪？”

“我家啊，你烧傻了？”

“唔……想喝水。”

克里斯又忙不迭的去接水。

因为发热，里卡多额头上又冒出一层薄汗，他把被子掀开，想透点冷风进来。克里斯眼疾手快给按住了，“好好捂着。”然后拿起几颗白色药丸，“把药吃了。”

里卡多精致的五官皱成一团，“不要，好苦。”

“多大的人了，怕吃药还不爱惜自己？”

里卡多吸了吸鼻子，“都是生活所迫，谁又不想瘫在家里收租过日呢。”

克里斯想都没想脱口而出：“来我家瘫着，租金收到你手软。”

话一脱口，两个人都愣住了。

 

里卡多拉过克里斯的手，在自己脸上磨蹭几下，“老板答应这个季度多发两万奖金耶。”

克里斯顺势在他柔软的脸上捏了一把，“为了两万你就去拼命喝酒啊？”

“喂，两万很多了好吗，够我交半年房租了。”

“嗯？房租？”

“不然呢？我要买得起那么大房子我就瘫着收钱了好嘛。”

“你真的很喜欢瘫着收钱啊。”

“对呀，人生目标。”因为发烧的缘故，里卡多的眼睛红红的，泛着水光。

“张嘴，吃药。”克里斯十分严肃的把药递到里卡多嘴边。心里乐开了花，只要里卡多开口，别说两万，就是两百万，自己也乐呵呵的给他了。但他没有。这样积极向上独立自主的美人是真实存在的吗？

“？？？”里卡多痛苦地嚎了一声。“可以不吃吗？”

克里斯一手撬开他的嘴，一手把药塞进去，再灌水让他咽下去。

里卡多嘴里迅速蔓延开一股药味，他觉得克里斯简直是魔鬼。

“唔……”里卡多瞪大了眼睛，看着眼前无限放大的一张帅脸。

克里斯的舌头探进来，在里卡多的口腔里搅弄着，捉住他的舌头吮吸着，一丝苦味在嘴里缠绕，克里斯却觉得甜得发腻。

里卡多本来就鼻塞，直被吻得缺氧，在他觉得自己要成为接吻挂掉第一人的时候，克里斯终于放开了他。

里卡多猛吸了一口气，呆头呆脑的看着克里斯，“你不怕被传染吗？”

克里斯没答话，揉揉他柔软的毛，“还苦吗？”

里卡多摇摇头，虚弱的往他身上蹭了蹭。不知是不是药效的原因，里卡多十分困倦，靠着克里斯就睡着了。

克里斯站起身，准备去洗个澡，却被里卡多攥住了，小可怜迷迷糊糊地呢喃着：“别……别走……”

克里斯看着里卡多睡着了还微皱着的眉头，心疼的要死，“好，我不走。”

他把衣服脱了，钻进被窝里把里卡多抱在怀里。

 

克里斯做梦了，一个春光旖旎的好梦。

梦里的美人娇羞可爱，跪在他膝下，朱唇微启，伸出舌头舔弄着他的龟头，抬头给他抛了一记媚眼，随即含住他挺立的欲望，舌尖在前端轻轻撩动着。克里斯爽得双腿一颤就要射出来了，这种感觉太真实了，仿佛从梦境里延伸到了现实中。

于是他睁开眼。

他看见被子鼓起来一大块，腿间勃起的阳器被湿暖地包裹着。

是里卡多？这个念头令他欣喜若狂。他掀开被子，看见病中美人冒着一层汗，努力的想要把整根粗大的阴茎含下去。

里卡多感觉到一股冷气蹿来，抬头看了眼克里斯，那似哀怨又似妩媚的眼神，看的克里斯差点缴了械。

克里斯把里卡多抱起来，压在身下，疯狂又粗暴的吻他，脖子上很快就留下深深浅浅的红印。里卡多娇喘吁吁，眯着眼睛喊着克里斯的名字，沙哑的音色刺激着克里斯更加热烈的爱意。

他看着里卡多不知是因为生病还是因为欲望而红透了的眼睛，真像个小兔子啊。克里斯伸手去抓里卡多的头发，擦到他额头，于是他停了下来。

里卡多不满地嘟囔了一声，双手双腿缠了上去。

“里卡多，别这样，你还在生病……”克里斯的声音低沉得吓人。

“唔……想要……”里卡多睁着红红的眼，解开了自己胸前的纽扣，露出大片洁白的肌肤和鲜红的乳晕。

克里斯这要还能忍住，那真不是人。

 

克里斯不知道他做了多久，里卡多的呻吟已经从底气十足到现下呜咽破碎了。克里斯想就这样发泄在里卡多最深处，两个人融为一体，他真恨不得把里卡多关起来，没有云淡风轻的若即若离，也没有可有可无的毫不在意，他要里卡多完完全全都属于自己。

但他想到了医生的叮嘱。

啊，这真是最令人沮丧的事了。

于是他拔出来，射到里卡多平坦的小腹上。

里卡多浑身散了架似的，话都说不出口，迷迷糊糊又睡着了。

 

克里斯却没了睡意。

他爬到楼顶，看着夕阳里的米兰城，红瓦灰墙，尖顶拱门，金光四射。他诚实地面对自己的内心，他无法再欺骗自己出了名的浪荡公子会为了一个炮友几次拒绝送上门的女孩子，甚至工作狂克里斯会为了一个炮友推掉意义重大的会议，他从不曾如此牵肠挂肚昼思夜想，或者这就是人们常说的相思病？所以，里卡多不只是炮友吧。

克里斯，你承认吧，你就是爱上他了啊。


End file.
